Connor
by Oreal770
Summary: Connor gets stuck through an Anomaly, how will he get back? Theres something wrong when gets back... read to find out! Complete! ***I OWN NOTHING***
1. Chapter 1

BEEP!!

Connor Temple sat bolt upright in bed, yelping. Panting, he switched off the alarm clock as Abby came running in the door;  
"What's happened?!" she exclaimed.  
"Er, nothing really. The alarm just startled me." Connor mumbled, going red. Abby rolled her eyes and strode out the room. Connor stuck his tongue out at her retreating back and heaved his heavy bones out of bed. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he walked over to the wardrobe and yanked it open. He stared at his selection of clothes and tried to figure out what he was supposed to do with them as Abby gripped him round the waist from behind. He jumped but managed not to yelp this time and instead turned his head to hers, and kissed her.

After Connor had remembered to put his socks on his feet and had really woken up, he threw down some breakfast and went to greet Sid and Nancy – He'd already said hi to Rex. They were busy eating another shoe. Connor gripped it and pulled. There was a very loud rip and he fell over backwards holding half a shoe as his phone beeped at him. He read the text and jumped to action as Abby ran in holding the Anomaly detector in one hand and a toothbrush in another. She dumped her stuff in the sink and looked at the half-shoe in Connor's hand.

"Connor!" she whined, as he pointed at Nancy with the funny grin on his face.

"C'mon." He beckoned, finding another shoe to put on, "The Anomaly opened again, we can put the Pterodactyl back now." He grinned at the memory of the capture of the beast. He had no idea how they were going to get it through, but they usually managed. Maybe they could lure it...

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor ran into the Arc's holding centre, out in the middle of nowhere – closely followed by Abby to find Danny and Becker already there and waiting, their eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," Abby stated, "Someone wanted to stay in bed." WHAT? Connor's jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth several times to the others' amusement, but couldn't seem to find the words to express how unfair that statement was. Abby laughed at him and turned to the others.

"So, what have we got?" he finally said, glaring at Abby.

"Well, the Anomaly reopened, Sarah is over there, closing it so nothing comes through and we're here to bring this one-" Danny jerked his thumb at the giant cage behind him "Back through." Connor stuck out his bottom lip,

"Hey, I thought _I_ was the one who dealt with the Anomaly technology." He whined.

"_Yes_, but we need you to help with this thing." He said as if speaking to a child. "Any ideas?"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor put his foot down, pressing the horn desperately. The Pterodactyl was getting closer, what made him think this was a good idea? Well at least it was following... He yelled at the car,

"Faster! Faster goddamn it!" As the giant creature bore down on him. Jerking the wheel sideways, he dodged the huge talons. There it was! The Anomaly was in the middle of the field in front of him. He hurtled off the road and drove through the field. Abby screamed at him from the back seat,

"Faster, Connor!" Yeah, as if he didn't know that! He swerved again as it screeched at him and heard a dull thud in the back seat, Abby! But he couldn't stop now.

"You okay?" He asked as she sat up again.

"Sure, hurry!" Connor breathed a sigh of relief as the talons finally got a hold on the car. His sigh died on his lips and turned into a yelp as the car was lifted off the ground.

"Jump!" He heard the shout from the back seat – and 3 doors being opened. He tried, but the door was jammed! He heard a scream as Abby fell and Becker and Danny went after her. Connor scrambled over to the other side of the car as they went through the Anomaly. He rapidly closed the door again.

He was in another world, one of the past. The sky was full of Pterodactyls and the ground suddenly fell away beneath him. He looked behind him and saw the Anomaly lock behind him... He was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was trapped, the Anomaly was closed and there would be no way to get up to it anyway. The Pterodactyl seemed to realise that it was home again and wasn't in any immediate danger – well not for the moment anyway. It decided the car was too heavy and dropped it. Connor yelled as the car plummeted down, the floor was a very long way down. It landed with a thud and Connor knew no more.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor rubbed his eyes. His head felt like he had just attacked it with a hammer. He felt it gingerly, there was a cut on his forehead and a scratch in the back of his head, but he would live. It seemed the car was a different story. It was smashed to bits, he opened the door and it fell off. Connor heaved himself to his feet, they didn't seem to work properly, he stumbled and fell onto his face.

"Ow." He said to himself and looked round. The floor was dusty and flat. There was a mountain in front of him and maybe some birds in the sky if he half closed his eyes and turned his head like _this_. His head hurt.

Connor decided that he wasn't too keen on this place with barely any life except the killers in the sky above him and chose that he would like to get home please. But that meant this huge mountain in front of him with the giant birds at the top and no water at that. He wondered what was happening on the other side if the Anomaly. With a huge sigh, he began to climb.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

How large _was_ this thing? Wondered Connor as he walked. It stayed the same Steepness and there was never any change in the dusty floor. The top seemed the same distance away as when he started, but the floor was a lot further below now. It wasn't long before he was gulping for water and panting until he wanted to collapse. Only thoughts of his friends and Abby kept him on his feet – well, until he was on his knees.

In time, the sky turned dark and the air grew cooler. Connor yearned to sleep, but he knew that the Anomaly wouldn't stay open for long. He kept going – almost walking in his sleep, until he collapsed.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When he awoke, Connor wondered where he was, and why he was so thirsty, until the heat of the sun and the dusty floor reminded him. He looked up, the top was definitely a lot closer than when he remembered it. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but he knew that he had to get to the top. He walked on.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Finally, finally! The horizon flattened and Connor glimpsed the Anomaly. It had stayed open for so long? Wow! He made his way towards it, until he heard a screech. Ah, yes – the dinosaurs. How could he have forgotten them? Connor whipped round and glimpsed the flash of a talon and hurled himself to the floor. He felt the breeze as they narrowly missed his head. Flipping himself onto his back, he pulled out his gun. He knew Cutter had told him never to kill them, but did he really have any choice? Cutter wasn't here anymore was he? And Connor had no choice. He pulled the trigger and the thing fell to the ground, dead.

Connor pulled himself to his feet and stared, almost hypnotised, on the Anomaly. It was too high up. He sighed and turned away. All these birds! And him, trapped on the ground. One thing he noticed was that the Anomaly was no longer closed. Did that mean they were coming to help him?

He put his gun back in his pocket and looked at the birds. They didn't seem to be paying him any attention at the moment, so he didn't need his gun out. There were no other creatures around, and Connor knew that these dinosaurs were carnivores. So where was the prey?

Almost as if it was answering Connor's unasked question, one of the birds suddenly shrieked – a noise that made Connor wince – and flew off down the mountain. A few seconds later, it returned with a mouthful of some animal – Connor wasn't sure what exactly. He was just glad it wasn't him.

He turned back to the pressing question of the Anomaly and looked back up at it. There was a sort of shimmering in it, and a loud noise. A split second later, a helicopter came right through. Danny was at the 'wheel?' and Becker was next to him. His and Becker's eyes met and the other man said something and pointed at him. The helicopter touched down and Connor climbed in.

Now the creatures decided that they looked tasty and chased the helicopter as it took off.

"Hurry Danny!" Yelled Connor in panic as the pterodactyls swooped after them. Danny guided the helicopter through the Anomaly and Connor felt a wave of relief wash over him as he spied green grass. "Lock it!" He shouted at the party below as they flew through.

"You what?" asked Danny as the Anomaly closed behind them – just in time. The pterodactyls were safe on the other side. Danny took the helicopter down and touched it on the floor. Connor staggered out.

"Water." He gasped at the crowd. Lester threw him a bottle, and he gulped it down.

"You okay Connor?" asked a familiar voice behind him. It couldn't be... Connor whirled round – Cutter!

"Cutter!" gasped Connor, staggering backwards. "But. But, you're." He fell on the floor, looking round. Nobody else seemed freaked out by Nick standing there. But he died! Connor had sat with him, until his breath died in his chest. All he could do was gape at him. "But you're dead!"

Cutter just stared at him, then at the others around him.

"I'm dead? Nope, pretty sure I'm still alive." He said in a funny voice. "You hit your head?"

"NO! Well yeah, but that's not the point!" Connor stammered. "How can you be standing there?" He blinked a couple of times and pinched himself on the arm. Nope, he wasn't dreaming... wait, there was something missing...

"Where's Abby?" He asked,

"Who?" was the reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor blinked. Abby, the love of his life, the woman who he had adored since they first met... Abby, who _worked_ for them for god's sake.

"Abby." He said again. The others just looked at him, shaking their heads. They obviously thought he had gone mad. Connor recalled a time when Nick had stumbled out of an Anomaly asking after someone he had never met before, Claudia Brown. Now he knew how he had felt. He looked over at Nick, who was looking at him with more sympathy than the others and looked slightly less confused.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Who is Abby?" asked Cutter as they travelled back to the ARC.

"Er." Connor didn't know where to start. "Well, she's about 5ft. Er. She has white hair and um. Well, she's very caring – I've seen her stitch up a dragon. And she's really strong, she does martial arts. And stuff." He felt slightly awkward.

"You mean Issy!" exclaimed Becker from the front seat. "She'll be at the ARC about now." Connor's heart leapt. There was still Abby – she just had a slightly different name. She _would _be the same person, right?

Connor felt someone looking at him and he turned his head. Cutter is staring at him curiously.

"Issy, right?" he asked.

"I guess so." Replied Connor.

"And. Er, Do you have, um, feeling for this girl?"

"Abby?" Connor asked going pink, "She's my girlfriend, why?"

"Oh dear."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The ARC was exactly the same as Connor remembered it, it was obvious he was in the same place as he remembered, but something felt different.

"Abby!" Connor said, spying the white-haired girl in amongst the crowd. Everyone looked at him. Abby looked up... No it wasn't Abby, it was Issy. _Issy_ looked up and grinned at them.

"Heya!" she waved at them, and walked over to where they were standing. Connor grinned at her but she walked right past him and planted a big kiss on Danny. Connor's heart stopped.

The room was spinning. Everyone was watching him as he fell to his knees.

"Connor!" came the voice out of nowhere and the room came back into focus. He stood up and found a complete stranger staring at him. She was slightly shorter than him and had brown, shoulder length hair with a medium figure. "There we go. Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"I think so..." muttered Connor, half to himself.

"Good!" said the girl...

And kissed him.

This time he really did faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor woke up. He wasn't sure _why_ he was lying on a hard surface in the ARC, but stranger things had happened to him. He sat up and saw the strange brunette girl watching him, looking anxious. Then he remembered what happened, The Anomaly. Killing the Pterodactyl. Abby.

Connor thought his heart would break. He was filled with a sense of loss and pain which he had never had before. It was worse than when Cutter had died. Worse than when he saw Steven go into that room. He bowed his head and let the tears come. It felt wrong. Abby had always been there with him. Ever since he first saw a dinosaur. She had let him live with her for god's sake! And now all that remained was a girl that slightly resembled Abby and this new girlfriend. Would it be weird if he asked her name?

"What's your name?" Connor asked before he could stop himself. The brunette stared at him as if he had just asked if she was a bloke. Connor kicked himself, this was weird. Unreal. He had to get out of there.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor kicked open the door of the ARC, tears blinding him as he ran outside. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just needed some privacy. He couldn't bear it in there. That wasn't Abby! Not _his _Abby. He ran round a corner and pressed his back against the wall. Sobbing quietly, he lowered himself down the wall.

He _had_ to stop crying. It was giving him a splitting headache where he had cut it when the car crash-landed. But the sorrow was overwhelming. If only there was someone who understood! He hadn't only lost her, but she was a different person. _WITH_ a different person. Connor couldn't get the sight out of his head of Abby and Danny. NO! ISSY AND DANNY. Not Abby. Abby wasn't here anymore.

There was a sound of crunching gravel. Connor glanced up. Cutter was standing over him, panting.

"Thank God, I've found you. Michelle told me when you ran off and I knew I had to find you. Connor, I know what you're going through. Remember Claudia Brown?" he asked. "Or did that not happen to you?" He added, confused.

"No. Yeah, Claudia...Jenny. Confusion, yes I remember." Sighed Connor. "But you didn't get back and find Jenny kissing someone else, did you?" Connor added. He felt deflated, like nothing could go right. The world was against him. How could he get back to Abby? He loved her more than he could say. Nick would understand a bit, but not like that. He _had_ to put things right. But how?

Cutter didn't know what to do. He understood how Connor felt, but true – he didn't find Jenny with another man. But it was unlike Connor to be down like this.

"Well at least you have Michelle." Offered Nick. "If it helps, we were all really jealous when you bagged that one." Connor scowled. Nope, that wasn't going to work.

"Er." He tried again, "Well you know Issy isn't Abby, right? So, Er, it wouldn't be the same?" Connor nodded.

"Yeah. Danny can have Issy." He sighed. "Abby's gone."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor's moping was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from his back pocket. The Anomaly detector! He pulled it out and pressed a few buttons, then stood up.

"Well I suppose we'd better get going then!" she said, trying to keep his mind on the job. "C'mon."

Nick just looked at him, then pointed at his Anomaly detector:

"What's that?" He asked curiously. Connor stared.

"Er. My Anomaly detector..." he said, surely they – no, they _had_ to have Anomaly detectors, how else were they supposed to find the dinosaurs? Cutter grinned at him.

"An Anomaly detector?! Wow! You lot got it right!" he exclaimed.

"You don't have Anomaly detectors?" asked Connor, shocked.

"No, who would have made them? And how do they work? This is amazing!" he noted, a huge grin on his face.

"Er. Well I'm the technician, with the Anomaly detectors, the equipment to close the Anomalies and ---

"Wait!" Shouted Nick, waving his hand in his face. "You can _close_ Anomalies? Brilliant. And..." He looked awkward, "How come _you're_ the technician? I mean, you can't even plug in a DVD player without tripping up! No offence or anything..." Connor was appalled.

"_What?!?!_ I mean, I'm the one who's been playing computer games since I could walk! I know the middle names of all the members of Star Trek and the likes! I've been doing things like that since I found out that there was a word pronounced 'Technology'! I'm offended." He finished. Cutter looked amused and faintly embarrassed.

"You're a different person." He stated, slightly shocked. "Connor Temple is gone!" then he walked off, as if sleepwalking.

"Hey!" Connor called after him, he turned round. Connor was waving the Anomaly detector in the air; "What about the Anomaly?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**please R&R. Thanks for your comments so far, thats whats keeping me going... gotta come up with some more ideas now.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the team looked shocked when Connor walked in. Connor felt slightly awkward with all those eyes on him.

"Um..." he said. "Why you all looking at me like that?" He was always blunt with things like that. He saw Nick in the middle of the group and decided that he had an idea about what was happening.

The team looked away quickly, but not before Connor saw with a sinking heart the way the brunette had been looking at him. It was hatred. Her look had made Connor shudder at what was going on inside her head.

"Look." He tried, "I know I'm like a different person to you lot, but believe me... I am still Connor Temple and I can help!" he waved the Anomaly detector in the air. "Listen, there's an Anomaly out there and God knows what's going to come out of it but we'd better get down there fast – before something bad happens." The team just looked at him.

"What now?" Asked Connor exasperatedly. "we've _got _to go!"

"How do we know it even works?" asked Michelle. "As far as we know _you_ could be a liar and a traitor. How do we know you're not just leading us on some wild-goose chase?" Connor's heart sank. Is that what they all thought of him? A liar? He would _never _betray anyone like that... He wasn't Helen.

"Fine then." He stated. "I'll go on my own. But if I don't come back, you'll know I'm dealing with something a bit too big for me." And with that he stormed out, fuming.

"Wait!" called Nick. "I'll come." Connor grinned to himself.

"Okay." He beckoned, "Hurry, before it's too late."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"That way!" exclaimed Connor, pointing. Nick ran after him, panting. In the distance they heard screams. "Oh no." He stated, his body drooping. "We're too late." He set off again, running in a different direction, towards the screams. Nick followed, cursing under his breath.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What?" asked Michelle. "It's what you were all thinking!" Issy, Danny and Becker looked at her angrily. They had run after Connor and Cutter's retreating backs but the car had gone before thay had had a chance to call them back.

"You Idiot!" shouted Issy. "You _know _what Connor's like – he won't stand a chance. And Cutter's not much better! Ohhh. If only you'd stopped to _think!_ You never think. What are you even doing here? You don't belong here." Michelle met her glare with an equally powerful one of her own.

"Oh I did think. It was you lot who weren't thinking. That's not Connor. Not _my_ Connor. That guy's a fake, he's trying to lead us all on – make us all walk into a trap. _I_ just saved you all. And I don't even get a thank you? Cutter was just stupid enough to walk into the trap."

The phone rang. Becker picked it up.

"Where?"

"u-huh."

"What?"

"A _WHAT?_"

"We'll be right there."

He looked shocked.

"That was Cutter. C'mon. I'll explain on the way."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cutter put the phone down.

"They're on their way." He told Connor.

"Good." Said Connor. "But until they get here..." he paused. "We need a plan."

Nick said nothing. Connor; coming up with an idea? A plan? This was madness.

"Well?" he said. "What plan?" Connor looked at him.

"Er. Give me a minute." Or not...

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The large car span into view at top speed. Nick leapt into its path, waving his hands,

"Stop!" he cried. Becker hit the brakes and the car stopped right where Nick had been standing – before he jumped out of the way. Becker, Danny, Issy and Michelle clamoured out of the car.

"Right." Said Becker, standing up straight. "Where is it?" he pulled out his gun and loaded it. Connor suddenly had an idea.

"Tranquilisers, right?" he tried. As a rule, they only used tranquilisers – otherwise something could happen (well it already did, didn't it?). The others looked at him as if he was mad.

"Tranquilisers?" asked Cutter incredulously. "Tranquilisers?!" he looked gobsmacked.

"Er. Do they have bullets where you come from?" asked Becker curiously.

"_Yes!_ Of course we have _bullets_." Said Connor. "It's just that if you kill a dinosaur; you could be killing one of your ancestors or something and..." He left it hanging. "That's what happened to me." He hung his head, thinking of Abby and the others, these people were just different. In subtle ways, but still different.

Michelle broke the moment by snorting rudely.

"Are you actually telling be you _believe_ this crap?" she snarled sarcastically. "Don't you _get it_? He's a _fake_! For God's _sake_!" she shook her head at them. Connor frowned at her, it seemed she was going to be trouble. He thought ignoring her might work.

"Okay guys," he said, pointing to the right. "We have a large dinosaur – I think it's a Leptoceratops. It's fast, and dangerous. We have to be careful – and _please_ don't hurt it?" Becker shrugged and fitted his gun with a tranquiliser dart.

"Let's do this thing."

* * *

**Please R&R and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Probably be quick because it's half term**

**Thanks! Oreal770  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Connor loaded his gun and ran out from where he was hiding round the corner. He came face to face with a huge dinosaur, well bigger than him anyway, and held his gun out in front of him. The tranquiliser went wide, the dinosaur had dodged it – wait, it was a _dinosaur_! They didn't have enough brains to notice that a 'bullet' was coming for them!

But Connor had more important things to think about at that time. As the Leptoceratops roared at him and knocked him to the floor, Connor was trapped. How on Earth was he about to get out of this one? The others just stood there, watching. Nick had his fingers crossed; Danny looked like he was terrified and trying not to run away; Becker just stood there with his mouth open; Issy was holding her gun up but no firing. And Michelle looked like she was egging the dinosaur on or something. None of them saw who was coming up behind them.

His old team would have done something, thought Connor. And nobody was even trying to help. Until

BANG!

Issy had fired at the Leptoceratops. Connor rolled out from underneath it as the tranquiliser kicked in and it collapsed on the ground. He tried to get to his feet, but he felt woosy. Issy ran over to him.

"Connor, Con. Are you okay?" her face looked concerned.

"Thanks Abby." Connor murmured, before passing out.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor woke up in the back seat of the car. He groaned and sat up. Abby – NO _Issy_ – was sitting next to him, looking worried.

"What happened Ab- Issy?" Asked Connor. His head felt like it was full of sawdust and his leg hurt. "Where's the Leptoceratops?" He tried to concentrate on what had happened, but his brain didn't seem to cooperate.

"Calm down." Abby's voice told him through his head. "Shhhh..." Her voice was calming. "Sleep now. Worry later."

So that's what he did.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The _next_ time he woke up, A – Issy was gone. Instead Cutter sat next to him, when he opened his eyes.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better." Groaned Connor, sitting up. He still felt dizzy, but he could concentrate now. "My head-" he put his hand up to his temple and felt something sticky. Oh. That's why his head hurt so much. He sat up and looked around. He was in the ARC again. His leg still hurt, he looked down at it. "Ow." He said, noting the huge cut over his right knee. "that _hurts_!" Nick nodded and looked around.

"Danny!" he shouted. "In here!" Connor winced, ow his head! Danny came running in.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at Nick. Then at Connor. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, noticing his leg and his head. "I'll go get the first-aid kit..." he left again.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was late by the time Connor was feeling better and for once, his Anomaly detector wasn't constantly beeping. He would work on the other stuff tomorrow. Like the Anomaly detectors and the thing that closed the anomaly and... it was going to be a busy day, but for now he'd like to find a bed.

He was about to get up and go over to Ab – Issy when he remembered something. He probably wouldn't live with Ab – Issy in this reality. What was the betting that he would be staying at Michelle's? Damn it!

He went over to Nick.

"Cutter, er, this may seem like an odd question, but where do I sleep?" Nick looked at him sympathetically.

"You can kip at my place until we get you sorted out." He replied. Connor felt a wave of gratitude go out to the other man, he had missed Nick a lot. He couldn't think how they had managed without him. He smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks. I promise I'll sort this out." And he meant it.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Nick opened the front door to Connor, and followed him inside. Connor flicked a light switch and the room flooded with light, illuminating the figure in the middle of the room. It was Helen.

"Hello Nick. Oh and Connor too, how sweet." She said, an evil smile showing evil intentions.

Connor gulped.

* * *

**Hi, sorry it's quite a short one, but I thought it should finish there.**

**Cliffie :D**

**please R&R  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: please R&R. I don't own any characters from Primeval - or anything else :(... enjoy**

* * *

Connor didn't know what to do. He hadn't met Helen in this world – or since she had shot Cutter. He felt like he was looking through a tunnel at the room he was standing in, hardly hearing what was going on around him.

"What are you doing here, Helen?" asked Nick.

"I hear one of your friends have gone mad." She said, looking at Connor. Connor felt his being slowly being overcome with anger. He tried to control himself as he looked into her face. She wasn't aware of why he hated her so much. But Connor knew what she was capable of. She had killed him. Even though he was alive, she had _killed_ him! He felt the anger course through his body and gritted his teeth.

"I'm not crazy." He said angrily. "All I've said is true." Helen seemed to think she had struck a nerve. She didn't know the real reason that Connor hated her more than he had the last time she'd seen him. She found it slightly unnerving. Nick seemed to notice that Connor was more angry than it seemed appropriate, and he wasn't exactly sure why, but he guessed it had something to do with something that had happened in the other reality. He slowly looked at Connor, but Connor could contain himself no longer. He flew at her.

"You bitch." He swore at her. "You didn't even care. You just _left_ him there! You just left him! And he went to save you. You—" Connor felt strong arms pulling him back. Cutter had gripped him around the waist and was pulling him away from his wife.

"Connor!" he yelled at him. "Go into the other room, I will talk to you later." Connor cast another evil look at Helen and saw her looking at him in shock.

"He _is_ mad!" I haven't done anything." She looked at Nick, confused. "What did I do?"

"Shut up Helen. I don't know what you're doing here and why I even bother with you. I think you should leave, you don't live here anymore. Leave. NOW!" Helen looked at him.

"Okay, I'm going. Your _both_ mad! You're losing your mind Nick. You're crazy. I don't even want to be here." And with that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the door. Nick turned to Connor.

"Would you mind telling me why you're attacking my wife?" he asked, ice in his voice. "I know she's evil and horrible, but she was unarmed." Connor shook his head at him.

"You don't understand. I know what she's capable of. She should die." Nick stared at him.

"What did she do to you?" he asked curiously. "What could she possibly have done that's so evil you want to punch her to death?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Stated Connor. "I'm going to bed." Nick shook his head.

"Connor! Talk to me. _What has she done?_"

"She-." Connor began. "It's _her_ fault Stephen died in that room. You know that!" he hung his head.

"That's not all, is it?" Nick pushed him.

"Well." Connor didn't look him in the eye.

"_Tell me Connor!_"

"She killed you, okay." Connor shouted at him. Nick froze. "There was a fire, she set off a bomb in the ARC. We managed to escape – but you went back for her. You didn't come back out. I went in to find you and..." a solitary tear leaked out of Connor's eye. "She had shot you in the chest. I don't know why she did it, I think only you did. You gave me the artefact, and told me..." he broke off. "You said it was up to me now." Nick's mouth was hanging open. "I saw you die. I took you out. Jenny left soon after – she couldn't take it. You died in my arms and when I saw you." Connor was crying openly now, his face wet with tears from all the emotions he had and still felt. "It was like you'd come back from the dead. You don't know how I felt. It was happy and sad all at the same time." Connor stopped, he couldn't go on.

"So that's why you hate her." Nick's voice came quietly, calmly. Connor nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry." He said. Nick went over to him and patted his shoulder. "Can I go to bed now?" asked Connor, trying for a watery grin. Nick nodded and pointed him to the spare room. Connor traipsed off to bed.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_He was stumbling through a fire, shouting Cutter's name. He came across him, trying to prop himself up. Connor made his way slowly over to him, kneeling beside him. _

"_I'm gonna get you out." He tried to pull him to his feet, but it hurt Nick too much._

"_Don't do that." Nick told him._

"_Sorry." Connor told him._

"_It's okay." Whispered Nick. "Just sit with me."_

"_Alright." Connor promised. "Okay." And he sat down next to him. He felt terrible listening to the sounds of pain next to him._

"_Listen." Nick told him, and handed him the Artefact. "This matters. I don't know why, but it does. So you have to find out what it means, okay?"_

"_Okay." Connor promised him. _

"_It's on you now." Nick told him. Connor shook his head._

"_No." He told the other man. "No, we can do this together. We've always don't it together." He said, his voice cracking._

"_Not this time." Nick said, sinking down the wall. He rested his head on Connor's shoulder. "Tell Claudia Brown... Never mind. It doesn't matter." And Connor rested his head on his friend's head and wept._


	8. Chapter 8

Connor awoke, feeling like he hadn't slept a wink. He brought his hands up to his face to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and found his face wet with tears. He kept seeing flashes of Nick's death in his mind. Wiping his eyes, he pulled himself out of bed and braced himself for the day ahead.

Connor walked into the next room, and found Cutter standing, his back to him. He was buttering a slice of toast.

"Morning." Said Connor, trying to keep the edge out of his voice, trying to forget the images he saw in his dreams last night. Nick turned round at the sound of Connor's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, anxiously. Connor looked dreadful – like he had hardly slept at all. Connor tried to grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Well we'd better get going then!" he said, trying to sound excited, but failing. "C'mon, I'm sure we've got a long day ahead of us." Nick nodded, picked out the piece of toast and followed Connor out the room.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor followed Nick into the ARC, and braced himself for something to happen. The first thing he saw was Michelle's back facing him and he cringed. Not her... As if reading his mind, Michelle turned round and saw him.

"What?" she said, annoyed. "He's not _still_ here is he?" She shook her head. "I can't believe how gullible you lot are. And if nobody's gonna do anything about it, then _I_ am!" And with that, she turned round and marched away into another room. Connor looked around guiltily.

"Sorry." He said, anxiously, "I didn't – Er. Sorry." He hung his head and blushed.

"Never mind Connor, said Ab – Issy. "She's just a bit stressed at the moment. Don't blame yourself for her behaviour." She patted him on the arm and Connor felt his face go even redder.

"Er. I'll just go and..." He gestured around. "I'll work on the Anomaly detector." He finished, and wandered off into the science labs. The rest of the team just looked at each other and shrugged. As Connor looked back he saw Danny put his arm round A – Issy and he lowered his eyes to the floor. If only he could do something to stop the fact that he had killed the pterodactyl. He would do anything.

Connor went into one of the science labs and began to work on the Anomaly detector – at least it would take his mind off all that had gone wrong in his life recently. He sighed, well he'd better get on with it...

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Michelle watched him as she left. She saw him hang his head when he saw Issy and Danny. She heard how he was going to work on the Anomaly detector. She was forming a plan.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor worked on the detector for several hours until the small, handheld one in his pocket gave a loud beep. Connor rose from the desk, rubbed his eyes and went to find Cutter.

"Cutter!" he shouted at the room. "Cutter!"

"Yes, Connor?". Cutter came out of a side room. Connor waved the Anomaly detector in his hand.

"There's an Anomaly. You'd better get down there." Cutter nodded.

"Where?" he asked. He was still amazed by the technology Connor was holding in his hand.

"Er, It's..." Connor hesitated. "Should I come?" Nick shook his head,

"No, you work on the detector. Tell me where it is."

"No, you take this." Connor threw the detector at Cutter, who caught it in the tips of his fingers. Cutter looked worriedly at the technology in his hand, then nodded.

"Okay. Good luck."

"No. Good luck to you, you're the one who needs it!" Connor replied. Cutter grinned at him.

"Issy! Danny! Becker! Anomaly!" he shouted and said people ran out of where they had been hiding and ran to the car. Connor watched them go with a smile, then turned back towards the science labs. As he watched, he saw a shadow flee out of the room he had been working in. Connor began to feel incredibly suspicious of that shadow and ran into the room.

His Anomaly detector was ruined! Someone had attacked it with a knife, cutting the wires, smashing the screens. Connor looked round, he had a fair idea of who did it. Connor sat back down at his desk – he would have to start all over again now. He felt like crying, he never did like Michelle.

* * *

**HA she's evil mwa ha ha!**

**please R&R :)**

**what do u thinks gonna happen now?!?!  
**

**The next one will be up soon, probably :D GRR I cant believe that Connor and Abby arent together yet - they cant hold it back for much longer!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Connor sighed, looking at the mess with a sinking heart; he would have to start all over again now, and how long would it last then? As soon as he left the room, it would probably happen again. He looked around, it was completely ruined! Why? WHYWHYWHY???

He would have to confront her...

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor looked around, but couldn't see Michelle anywhere, until he made his way back into the room he had been working in and found her attacking the wires again. Connor walked up behind her.

"Don't worry, I haven't done any more work on it since you wrecked it the first time." He said. Michelle span round to face him at lightning speed. Her eyes were wild and for a second, Connor thought she was going to stab him with the knife she held in her hand, then she dropped it, her eyes full of fear now, she backed away from Connor as if he was holding a gun at his face.

"I'm sorry!" she screeched, "I didn't. It wasn't me! Please don't hurt me." Connor just looked at her.

"Of course it was you, and I wouldn't hurt you – I'm not a violent person." Connor replied, slightly shocked that she would even _think_ he would do that. Michelle obviously didn't believe him.

"Not violent?" she echoed, unbelievingly. "_Really_?" she snorted. "Oh yeah, what about Helen last night, then? Not violent at all." She turned away. Connor was shocked.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, appalled. She looked at him with a triumphant look on her face.

"A ha! So you _did_ attack her" she looked smug. "She was telling the truth." Michelle slapped her hand to her mouth, looking frightened. "I mean, Nick was telling the truth, he told me, all of us." Connor didn't know what to say.

"You're in league with Helen?" he asked, shocked.

"No." She denied. "_Nick_ told us all, this morning. He said Helen was at his house last night and that you weren't very happy to see her. I put two and two together. I _mean_ it! I have nothing to do with her! Please believe me!" she cried, "I meant 'he'. Please." Connor didn't know what to believe.

"Ok." He said. "Why would Nick tell you that?" he still wasn't completely believing her.

"He said Helen was at his house, the rest sort of slipped out. Ask anyone! They were there." Connor found himself nodding, he would believe her for now.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I'm not!" She denied.

"No." Connor assured her, "Why did you do this?" he gestured at the mess of ripped wires and broken consoles. Michelle looked at her feet.

"I can't-" she said, slowly, "You're not right." She began. "You've just come out of nowhere, taken away _my_ Connor and replaced him with _you_." Her eyes grew mad again. "How do I know _you're_ not with Helen? Set here to find out information? And you have the _real_ Connor locked away somewhere, where I can't get to him?" she accused. "I don't trust you." Well _that_ much is obvious.

"Ok, one question at a time!" Connor began. "How do you know I'm not with Helen? Well, do you think I would have attacked her if I was working for her? No. And besides, I hate her guts." Michelle grinned slightly. "Two, if I was here for information, would I be helping you out, by building this?"

"You might be! How do we know it's not just going to be something so you can communicate with your cronies?"

"If I was going to have something to communicate with, would I be building it? I would probably already have one." Connor said reasonably. "And about the locking up thing, would the _real_ Connor let himself be captured?" he caught himself, "Well, I suppose, if he's anything like me... he would be. But do you really thing I'm evil?"

"I don't know." Said Michelle. "I _really_ don't know." She looked down again. "I miss Connor, the _real_ Connor." Connor smiled slightly.

"And I miss Abby, and the _real_ Danny, and Becker and Sarah." He looked down. "And I'm gonna do all I can to get back, and then, probably, you'll have Connor from this world back." And with that, Connor walked away, leaving Michelle with her head full of strange ideas.

"Wait!" she called. "What about Cutter?" she asked. Connor froze. "Don't you miss him too?"

"Every day." Was the reply. "For a lot longer than I've been here." Michelle looked after him, confused. What was that supposed to mean?

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor spent a while on his own, away from where Michelle could reach him. Where he was left in peace. Where – ok fine, it was the men's loo's. Something wrong with that?

He hated that she had thought all those things. He hated that she thought he could have anything to do with that – well Helen. He hated that he couldn't get back. To Abby, to being with her. Me missed her, from her baby toenail, to the tips of her white hair. Why did this have to happen?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang of a door opening.

"Right." Came Abby's voice, "I'm going for a shower. I _hate_ water." Connor grinned, imagining that it really _was_ Abby and he would be able to go out there and –

"Calm down babe," came Danny's voice. "We _all _want showers, today was unpleasant for all of us." And Connor's heart re-plummeted and he was left where he was. It was Issy, not Abby. And she was going out with Danny. Connor heaved himself up and looked in the mirror opposite. He looked dreadful. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath as the door banged open. He stood face to face with Becker.

"Man, Connor." Said the soldier. "You look awful."

Thanks.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isnt as good. I'm running out of ideas, and I wanted to get the Michelle thing sorted out. The next one will hopefully be better and more interesting.**

**Please R&R.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I dont own any of the characters except Michelle. **

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy recently. I hope to put the next one up quicker.  
**

* * *

There wasn't much Connor could do after that apart from emerge from where he'd been hiding and face the people. He walked out (after washing his face) and tried to act normal. As he walked into the room, Nick looked up.

"Connor!" he exclaimed, "How's the work thing coming?" Connor's heart sank. Oh yeah...

"Um. Okay, it's going to take a long time to finish though. Er... how did the thing go? What happened?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Oh, it went okay, I must admit though, being chased by a huge _thing_ was not my idea of fun. We couldn't figure out what it was, but it chased to a river and Issy fell in. But we managed to get them back through and the anomaly closed so we came back here." He grinned at him, "Here." And threw the anomaly detector at him. Connor caught it deftly and grinned back.

"Ok. I'm gonna go and work on the detector now then."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor's eyes were gritty and tired when he had finally put the finishing touches to the detector. It was late at night and the rest of them had gone off home, even Nick, whom Connor had insisted go and get some sleep. Connor had assured him that he'd be fine there. Lester wasn't very happy with him staying, but Connor had insisted and Lester had also left several hours earlier.

Connor stood up, and kicked out his feet. He waggled his arms around a bit and moved his head from side to side to ease the stiffness. He rubbed his eyes to try and keep himself awake and looked at his handiwork. True, it wasn't as well made as the one in the alternate reality – he didn't know what else to call it – but it did the job just as well, or it should do.

Connor bent down and picked up one of the screens, it would take a long time to move this into the other room. He wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he was the first time he had made it – a long time ago now – but it had to be done. Now he just had the thing to close anomalies and the thing to scan the--- no, they didn't have the artefact here. So it was just the thing to close them. At least when he was working, he didn't have to worry about the messed up world thing.

Abby... He missed her more than words could say. He wished she was here to hold, her head resting against his chest, his chin resting on hers. He almost felt her hair running through his fingers and her fiery spirit calming him down... he reached out in the darkness to find...

Nothing

No Abby

Darkness

Connor blinked back the tears and shook his head. This was not the time for being stupid. Abby was Issy and Issy was Danny's. He sighed and continued lugging the heavy equipment into the other room where everyone will see it when they walked in the next morning. Connor's legs felt like jelly, he wondered what the time was. He put the heavy screen down on the floor and glanced at his watch. It was 2:30am. Connor shook his head. If he was to go to sleep, he would just wake up tired and have bad dreams. He would stay awake.

Ok it was a stupid idea, but he was tired and wasn't thinking straight...

Connor carried on pulling separate parts of the heavy machinery across the room, it was quite dark because Connor had only had the one light on, so Connor couldn't see where he was going very well and kept tripping over things. But he managed to make his way over to the table where the machinery would stand. After a while...

Connor lifted the final screen onto the contraption he had made and stood back to inspect his handiwork. It would just take the flick of a switch and... it would be working. Connor edged round and pressed the plug into the wall and pressed it on. The screens came to life, showing no anomalies appearing up. Connor grinned, he loved the glow of a computer screen at night. It seemed unearthly. Connor sad down in front of it and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The room was filled with the anomaly alarm. Connor turned it off and grinned again. They he slumped in his seat and promptly started snoring.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Connor!" the said person awoke with a start. He was lying on the floor, sprawled out on his back. He groaned and sat up.

"Whassa time?" he asked no-one in particular as Abby's worried face came into view.

"Eight. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Abby." Connor stated, looking at her eyes. She looked away.

"Issy, Connor. Issy." Connor's breath caught in his throat, he had been _so_ sure.

"Sorry." He said, looking away. He looked at the detector. "I finished it." He said to change the subject.

"Come here." Said Issy, offering her hand. Connor grabbed it and she hauled him to his feet.

"Thanks." Connor looked away. The anomaly detector looked even better than it did last night... even if he _did_ say so himself. Issy seemed to agree.

"Cool." She stated as Danny walked in behind her.

"Hey. That thing's... big." He explained. Connor decided to take it as a compliment.

"Thanks." He said dryly and pressed a few buttons. "It's in full working order and... this is the alarm..." he pressed enter and a loud beeping filled the room, causing Danny and Issy to jump and cover their ears.

"Is someone gonna tell me what the hell that noise was?" came Cutter's voice from the doorway after the noise had stopped.

"Connor's toy." Replied Danny. "The alarm." He looked shaken.

"Does it have to be so loud?" asked Nick curiously, "Because we may all become deaf before too long." Connor gave him a scathing look.

"Yes." He replied. He didn't have the energy to do anything more on the detector. It had been hard work and Connor was in a bad mood, he hadn't slept very much and he had been brought back to reality too hard. He sighed, and Nick looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry." Nick said, "It's fine." Connor nodded his thanks as a loud beeping told them they couldn't stop just yet. Connor threw Nick and Issy a detector each and held one himelf.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Please R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

They passed Becker on their way out of there and the five of them rushed to the Anomaly site. On the roads, there was a huge build up of traffic, and they had to wait.

"No time!" said Danny to himself and tugged at the wheel. The large car made its way across the rain-soaked field. Did I mention it was tipping it down? Well it was raining so hard they could barely see through the windscreen. The car complained as mud found its way into it, coating the tyres and splattering on the windscreen. Danny took no notice and carried on driving across the field, Connor couldn't help himself. He grinned for the first time in days, thinking of the people's indignant looks who had to sit in the traffic jam.

They finally found the road on the other side of the field and got some funny looks, seeing as they were dripping mud onto the road. The car skidded round another corner, they were almost there. Connor gripped the sides of his seat as the car flew round the corner, two wheels coming off the road. He looked at Becker and Cutter's faces on either side of him. Becker was trying not to show his fear, but gripping his gun so hard his knuckles had gone white. Cutter's eyes were screwed close and the look on his face was one of pure terror. He was mouthing something under his breath and Connor could swear he heard the words 'Please God, I want to live'... Connor laughed and Nick's eyes flew open and he looked at the student in surprise. But they flew round another corner and the surprise in his eyes turned to fear again.

"I don't suppose we could slow down?" came Becker's voice on the other side of him. Connor's head snapped round, his cheeks had a greenish tinge to them. It didn't seem that Danny heard him, well he didn't slow down anyway. Connor heard Issy scream as they flew over a bump and actually _left the road_!

"DANNY!!!" the four of them yelled at the same time as Danny slammed the brakes on and Connor's head flew forward, banging into the seat in front of him.

"Ow." He stated, rubbing his nose. "That _hurt_!" He looked at Becker, who seemed to have regained his posture a bit and was trying to open the car door. On the other side of him, Cutter sat in the same position he had been, his eyes wide and fearful, his face pale and his hands gripping the seat so hard his knuckles had gone the shade of a piece of paper.

"Professor?" asked Connor, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cutter?" Nick blinked a couple of times and released his iron-grip on the chair. He tried to open the door, but Becker was there and pulled it open for him. Shakily, Cutter climbed out of the car. He opened his mouth a few times before,

"_Never_ let him drive again." He said in a quiet voice, pointing with a slightly shaky finger at Danny. "He could have killed us." Danny looked at him and grinned, he didn't seem to notice the reaction they had all had to his driving.

"Over here." He beckoned, and walked off away from the car, holding his anomaly detector out in front of him. Cutter nodded and followed him, his walking getting slowly steadier. Connor followed, his breathing still harder than normal and looked around.

When they caught up with Danny, it was to find him heaving up a grating, trying to get into the _sewers_? Connor checked his detector, Danny was right, the Anomaly was down there. He noticed Issy standing next to him. She sighed, looking at her boyfriend. She _hated_ muck, yesterday there was the fiasco with the river... sometimes she really hated this job...

Connor looked away quickly and bent down to help Danny. Together they managed to heave the grate off the floor and rolled it out of the way. A horrific smell engulfed them, Connor wrinkled his nose and tried not to breathe. He looked at Issy, who had gone pale. He didn't think she would enjoy it, but if she was a patch on Abby, she would do it anyway. And truly enough, Issy followed Danny down the ladder, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

Connor went down last, this was bad enough! What would it be like if there was some horrible, carnivorous creature down there? He sighed, and followed Danny's 'This way'. Wait a minute, he found himself thinking, wasn't Cutter supposed to be in charge? He was before he'd died... why was Danny taking control? What was _up_ with this world???

Connor felt his way along the dark, dank corridors, feeling with his hands along the slimy walls. He tried not to think of the reason they _were_ slimy, there was no other way to walk down the tunnel. There was no light. The smell got worse, the further they went along, and Connor soon found himself gagging in the dark. It was overwhelming! He heard Ab - _Issy_ – gagging in front of him, and longed to comfort her. He felt sorry for her, Danny wasn't wrapping his arm around her and taking care of her. She was obviously hating the experience. Connor had to tell himself she wasn't Abby. He did nothing.

Connor kept checking his detector, not much further... he kept going. The tunnel seemed to be getting lighter... They turned a corner, and there it was! Connor stared at it in awe, it was so beautiful! The shards of broken light glinting, lighting up the whole section of the tunnel.

"So" Said Becker. "Now we sit here and wait to see what comes through. I think we'd have been attacked if anything had already come through. So, now we wait." He hoisted his gun higher up on his chest and aimed it at the Anomaly. Connor found it enthralling, intriguing... If he could go through...

"Can I have a look?" the question formed it's way on his lips and came out before he could stop it. Nick looked at him suspiciously.

"Connor..." he said slowly. Connor looked at him, "You know you can't change what happened. Believe me, I've tried. I can't let you go through, you might not come back." Connor looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Professor, I know I can't change it. I just want to have a look. _Please_! You can come with me. We'll go through and be back before we know it. Then you can make sure I come back?" Cutter felt his heart melt for the heart-broken man standing in front of him.

"Okay." He turned to Becker, "If we're not back in an hour, come and look for us. We won't go far. And I'll have the radio." Becker nodded.

"Take a gun." He insisted.

"I've got one." Connor reassured him. He walked through the Anomaly, it always felt amazing when he glimpsed at the world as it had been millions of years ago. But something didn't look quite right... There was a car, broken up in front of him, Connor walked over to it. The door was lying on the floor beside the car. There was technology in there that wouldn't have belonged to just anyone. And you wouldn't have been able to get a car through that corridor.

The ground was dusty.

There was a huge mountain in front of him.

And a small figure making his way up.

A familiar looking figure.

Connor found himself staring at himself climbing a mountain in the distance...

* * *

**A/N: dont own anything...**

**CANT BELIEVE THEY ENDED THE SERIES THERE!!!!!**

**ha ha cliffie!!! you're gonna have to wait for the next one...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It doesnt take a minute **

**xxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Cutter wondered what the small figure was on the mountain, didn't they know it was dangerous? They had to get them back through the Anomaly, before it was too late.

"Connor," he said. There was no answer, Nick turned his head. Connor? He looked around, Connor had vanished, no there he was... how did he get there so fast?

As soon as it had registered, Connor ran. He only had one thought in his mind, Abby. He was different, he could stop it! He could change it... Get back. He was out of breath within seconds, but he didn't seem to notice. His breath coming out, ragged and short. But he couldn't stop, he _had_ to put it right! He paused for a second, he couldn't possibly _run_ up a mountain! So the settled for a jog. If he kept going all night, he would catch up, easily!

Connor felt a hand grab his arm and pull him to a standing position. He strained to get away, was _everyone_ against him? He turned and looked Nick full in the face.

"Let me go!" he said to the older man. Nick was bent double, one hand clutching his side and the other Connor's arm. He shook his head.

"What's going on Connor?" he panted, "We can't stray too far away from the Anomaly!" He could feel Connor trembling under his hand.

"Got to." Connor tried to explain. "Stop change. Me." He said, pointing at the figure on the hill. Nick looked at him. That was _him_? How was that possible? How? "Please." Connor's eyes were looking into his desperately. Nick found himself nodding.

"I'll come with you. I can help." Connor nodded and set off at a jog again. He didn't care what happened, he just had to stop himself killing the pterodactyl. It wasn't long before Nick dropped behind and Connor was deaf to his shouts.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor's legs felt like jelly, he couldn't go on. The light had faded, the sand he was kicking up was getting in his airways. He glanced ahead, the small him-figure was stumbling and finally collapsed. He would sleep now, Connor would be able to catch up. He stumbled on, desperately trying to stay awake. His throat was parched, Cutter was nowhere to be seen.

Connor's eyes felt heavy, but he willed himself on, he couldn't stop now. So close...

Not much further...

Connor's legs gave way and he fell to the floor exhausted...

"Abby."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Connor felt warmth on his skin. The sun, he looked up. _Oh No!_ He looked up, the small figure was partly closer than when he had seen him collapse, but they had had a head start. Connor scrambled to his feet.

"Abby."

He jogged again, straining to keep placing one foot in front of the other. Plod. Plod. Plod.

The sun was so hot.

Plod. Plod. Plod.

He needed water.

Plod. Plod. Plod.

He was gaining, he would catch them!

Plod. Plod. Plod.

He needed a break.

Plod. Plod. Plod.

He was so close!

The figure above him disappeared over the top of the mountain, not long now, he had to stop it happening! Connor found a new burst of energy, and jogged a bit further. Almost there. He saw the pterodactyl swoop below him and grab an animal, and fly back up.

So close.

Connor strained to reach the top of the hill. He panted over the top. His eyes saw what was happening in slow motion. He saw the pterodactyl swoop, and the other him fall to the floor. He knew what was coming and ran. He didn't know where the energy came from, but it did. He threw himself at the body on the floor and pulled him out of the way. He saw the familiar eyes widen as they saw who their attacker was. Connor grabbed the gun. He pocketed it.

"Don't kill." He grunted at the other man, now suddenly at a loss for energy. He fell to his knees as the pterodactyls lost interest, he looked around for the other Connor, but he had vanished. It was only him now. He had done it.

"Abby." He said, as the noise of a helicopter filled his ears. He raised his head. Becker and Danny were sitting in a helicopter, Becker looked at him and pointed. Danny brought the helicopter down (Connor had a strong feeling of déjà vu.)

Connor scrambled into the helicopter. No he wouldn't pass out. He had to know.

"Hurry." Came Becker's voice. "You okay Connor?" Connor barely heard him. The world was swimming, no not yet.

They came out through the Anomaly, Connor looked down desperately.

"It's closed." Came Danny's voice. She had to be there.

Then he saw her, sitting on the grass, nursing a sore arm. His face split into a smile he didn't know he owned as the helicopter landed and she looked up, worry in her eyes.

"Connor!" she stood up. She was shorter than him, by about a head. Her eyes were Abby's. She had said Connor, not Danny. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder top, and a small jacket.

"Abby." Said Connor, stumbling into her open arms.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

**YAY for Abby and Connor!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Hope you enjoyed, will be another chapter after, and maybe another...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Connor awoke to a bright light. He groaned as his head pounded in his ears. He almost passed out again from the pain. Why did his head hurt? He felt it slowly, there was no cut. He sat up quickly and swayed. A sharp taste filled his mouth, water! He needed water, that was the reason for his intense headache – extreme dehydration. A face filled his mind – Abby! What had happened? She was gone. Tears threatened to spill, and he felt the extreme sadness fill him. It had been such a good dream too. He thought he had really held her in his arms – felt the heat pound on his skin.

Connor tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry to make an audible sound. He sat up, more slowly this time. He was lying on a metal table, and there was a glass of water on the desk a couple of metres away. Connor managed to ease himself up onto his feet and make his way slowly to the desk. He fell against it and grasped up the glass. He knew he shouldn't drink it all so quickly but after the first cool, smooth drop touched the tip of his tongue, he couldn't stop until the whole thing was empty, then he crawled back to the bench and lay down again, exhausted.

He heard a footfall, and opened his eyes a crack. A face came into view, with white hair and dark eyes. Eyes he recognised so well, the amount of times he had gazed into them. But it wasn't Abby, she was gone.

"Hi Issy." His voice came out in a squeak. He didn't know why she was there, maybe she felt sorry for him. Wait, was she looking at him strangely?

"Issy? Connor, are you okay?" she looked anxiously at him. Feeling his head, Connor's skin burned where her fingertips brushed against him. "My name's Abby."

"Abby." Connor repeated after her. "It's really you." His heart flared with joy and he raised his hand to brush her face. His face lit up in a smile so large he thought his face would break. "Abby." He repeated. She looked puzzled for a moment until Connor folded her in his embrace and held her close. The tears he had wept for her over the last couple of days spilled out again, tears of joy. He was back where he belonged.

Abby looked up, at his face. It was stained with tears.

"Connor? Hey, Con, are you alright?" she was crushed in his embrace, he was holding her to him so tightly. He nodded, his eyes screwed tightly closed.

"Abby?" his voice whispered softly in his ear. She found herself nodding as his voice whispered sweetly in her ear, "You know I love you?" She smiled into his chest. "So, so, so, so much. I love you. So much it hurts, I couldn't live without you. I know that. I love you." She brought her own smiling face up to look into his, his tears standing out on his eyelashes.

"What's brought this on?" she asked, looking into his honest face.

"That doesn't matter." He muttered. "All that matters is that I love you. And I will never leave you."

"And I love you." Abby saw Connor's face as she said these words, and he smiled, like a beacon had turned on inside his head. And the smile was for her, and it made her heart melt.

Connor could hardly believe she was really here. He was overcome with emotions, he finally had her again. He held her so tightly, he was worried she would vanish again. The fear he had felt, over the last couple of days, that he would never see her again had tumbled over the side in relief. He looked down on her small face, through his tears, and pulled her even closer, he lowered his head to hers and their lips met. The pain Connor had felt evaporated in that kiss, the fear, the anxiety... It was all better now. She was here with him. Just him.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The rest of the group came in to hear what had happened on the other side of the anomaly, Connor wasn't really sure what to tell them. After they had all filled the small room, Connor felt like something was missing, then he realised. All the time he had spent, over the last days, with Cutter, had taken their toll. He realised just how much he missed him. He bowed his head,

"I don't really want to talk about it." He told them. "Can I go? I'll see you all tomorrow." He backed through the door. Abby looked after him, worriedly. Something had happened on the other side of the anomaly, and she was determined to know what had hurt him, because it was obvious he had been hurt. She followed him.

Abby caught Connor getting in the car, and climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Abby." He said without looking at her. "Thank you." He bowed his head again, before turning the key and driving off.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The car stopped outside the cemetery, it was late afternoon, and the sun was low in the sky. Abby was slightly confused at what they were doing there for about a second, until it hit her. Oh.

They weaved between the grave stones, looking for one in particular, Connor slightly in front, looking fearful. They eventually reached the one they were looking for.

Professor Nick Cutter  
Good Friend  
Honourable worker  
Well loved

Connor knelt down by his grave.

"Cutter. I know you can't hear me, but I would like to thank you for all that you did for me, when I was in need. You understood what was happening. Thank you for believing me and helping me. I know I can never repay you, but I miss you every day and I don't know how we cope without you."

As he stood up, Abby came up behind him and held him close.

"Abby." Connor whispered her name, more tears cutting tracks down his face.

"Connor." She whispered back, tears rolling down her face now. She took a deep breath. "C'mon, we'd better go home."

"Yeah. Home." Connor muttered. _Cutter had shared his home with him when he needed him most._

"Connor?" _Abby was the reason he had needed him._

Connor turned and grasped Abby. They stood like that for a bit, crying silently in each others' arms. Then, they turned around and made their way back.

"Will you tell me what happened on the other side of the anomaly?" Abby asked Connor. If she knew, she may be able to help him recover.

"I think I will. But it's a long story, and at the moment, it's too fresh in my memory. Maybe soon." Abby would wait until he was ready to share.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After a few days, Connor _did_ tell Abby what had happened from when he went through the Anomaly in the claws of a pterodactyl, to when he fell back into her arms. He cried a bit, and Abby was there to comfort him, where she wishes she could have been then. She believed every word he said, because she knew he wouldn't lie to her. It had obviously affected him severely, and it pained him to talk about it, and Abby honoured that.

A short while after that, Connor proposed to Abby, and they got married safely, well for a part, until they were interrupted by an anomaly alarm. Abby found out how hard it was to swim in a wedding dress, and Connor pulled her out of the water, swearing to protect her as often as he could and swearing he wouldn't let her die. And he stuck by that. Always there, her rock in the rough sea of life (and work of course), to comfort her when she needs it most, and to help her always.

He was her Connor, and she was his Abby. Together they would protect each other and save the world, heck! One day they might even have children, but let's worry about that later...

* * *

**The End!**

**Yep, you read it right! Finished now! Thank you, all my readers and thank you for sticking with me! hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please continue R&R-ing. Love you all :D  
**


End file.
